Broken Hearts
by Spomione
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba were best friends from the beginning, doing everything together even if the other didn't like the activity. But what happens if Galinda finds her friend and boyfriend kissing? Will their friendship ever be the same? Shiz-era, AU. Idea adopted from the Wicked Plot Bunny Adoption Center.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Wicked fanfiction! I've only seen the show once, and I haven't read the book, but I've absolutely fallen in love with it (and with Fiyeraba), so I had to write something for it. I've tried to pick up some things about it from reading other fanfictions, so hopefully any information I've gathered is accurate. If not, I apologize. **

**In addition, as was mentioned in the summary, this story wasn't originally my idea. Full credit for that goes to NellytheActress. Also, thanks to Wickedly Hope Panacake for setting up the plot bunny center where I "adopted" the idea. I hope I've given it a good home!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Galinda Upland skipped excitedly down the hallway of the dormitory at Shiz University. It was the start of another school year, and she couldn't wait to start her new classes, organize her dorm room, and most of all, reunite with her best friend, Elphaba Thropp. They hadn't seen each other all summer; they'd only communicated through letters.

At last, Galinda reached her dorm room. She eagerly flung open the door to reveal Elphaba lying on her bed, reading a book.

"ELPHIE!" she shrieked. The green-skinned girl barely had enough time to sit up before Galinda flung her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. "How are you?" Galinda went on.

"I'm having a little trouble breathing, to be honest," Elphaba managed to say.

"Oops!" Galinda giggled, releasing her tight grip on Elphaba. As she pulled back, she frowned and squinted at her friend. "You look different. Not in a bad way, just… _different_ somehow."

Elphaba merely smiled, neither confirming nor denying Galinda's statement. Suddenly, Galinda squealed. "Elphie! You curled your hair, didn't you?" Elphaba blushed and nodded, and Galinda clapped her hands. "I'm finally rubbing off on you! Oh, it looks great!"

Elphaba laughed at her overenthusiastic friend. "Thanks. Don't get used to it though. It took _forever_," she said before changing the subject. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up. What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Galinda said. "I was with Fiyero."

"I should've guessed," Elphaba said, shaking her head. Fiyero Tiggular was a Vinkun prince and, as of that summer, Galinda's boyfriend. They'd met when Galinda's family had gone on vacation in the Vinkus, and Fiyero had now transferred to Shiz. Galinda insisted that it had nothing to do with her, but Elphaba suspected otherwise.

"When do I get to meet this dashing young prince?" Elphaba continued. "I have to give him my stamp of approval, you know."

"All in due time," Galinda said with a grin. Just then, she glanced at the clock and gasped. "I completely forgot! I'm supposed to meet with Madame Morrible to discuss a scheduling conflict."

"When?" Elphaba asked.

"Five minutes ago," Galinda said sheepishly. "I'd better run. See you later!"

"This doesn't look good for Fiyero, you know. If he's distracting you from your responsibilities, then –" Elphaba began. But she never got to finish, for Galinda was already out the door.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Elphaba, who had curled up with her book again, simply called, "Door's unlocked, Glin."

To her surprise, a young man opened the door and stepped inside. Elphaba quickly closed her book and jumped to her feet. "You're not Galinda," she said unnecessarily.

"Nope," the man said. "Fiyero Tiggular, at your service."

"Ah. So _you're_ the infamous Fiyero," Elphaba said teasingly.

"That's right. And I take it you're Elphaba," Fiyero said.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Elphaba asked.

"Galinda's told me so much about you," Fiyero answered. "All good things, I can assure you."

There was a silence as Elphaba settled herself on the edge of the bed. She surreptitiously studied Fiyero's features as she did so. Galinda definitely hadn't been exaggerating when she gushed about how handsome her boyfriend was.

"Well, I assume you want to hear the story of my green skin, right?" she said at last, figuring the question was inevitable. "Yes, I was born with it –"

"That's all right, I don't need to hear it," Fiyero interrupted. "You've probably explained it to other people plenty of times."

"_Tried_ to explain it," Elphaba corrected him. "A lot of people don't even want to look at me long enough for me to have the chance."

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said sincerely.

"Don't be. I'm used to it," Elphaba said. "Besides, things have become a lot better since I've gotten to know Galinda. People aren't exactly clamoring to be my friend, but at least most of the name calling has stopped." Not wanting the pity party to go on any longer, Elphaba cleared her throat. "Anyway, is there any specific reason why you stopped by?"

"Galinda and I were going to go out for lunch," Fiyero explained.

"You must love her a lot if you're willing to switch schools to be with her," Elphaba said.

"Actually, I came here because it's practically the only school that I haven't been expelled from yet," Fiyero said. "Glin was just a bonus."

"Wow, the two of you really are perfect for each other. You're both terrible at lying," Elphaba smirked.

Fiyero bit his lip. "To be honest, I've started questioning our relationship lately. Don't get me wrong, Galinda is beautiful and sweet and kind, but sometimes I find myself wondering if she's the right one for me. Do you know what I mean?"

Elphaba was taken aback at the unexpected shift in the conversation. "Whoa, back it up. If you're looking for relationship advice, you've come to the wrong person," she said.

"No!" Fiyero said hastily. "I mean, I just needed to get that off my chest. And, well, you're the closest thing I have to a friend at Shiz right now, so…" He trailed off, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I understand," Elphaba said quietly.

"Look, I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Galinda. I'm still trying to figure everything out," Fiyero requested. "Besides, I'm probably just being paranoid, what with Galinda being my first serious girlfriend and all."

"Of course," Elphaba promised, and Fiyero gave her a small smile.

Just then, the door swung open and Galinda came bouncing into the room. "Sorry about that! The meeting took much longer than I expected," she said. She looked from Elphaba to Fiyero, beaming. "I see you two have met."

"Yes, and Elphaba's every bit as wonderful as you told me," Fiyero said, wrapping an arm around Galinda's waist and kissing her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Galinda replied. She turned to Elphaba. "Elphie, you'd better be here when I get back so we can do something fun together."

"If 'something fun' involves any kind of make-up, then no," Elphaba said firmly.

"But you promised!" Galinda said.

Elphaba frowned. "I did?"

"In one of your letters over the summer, you said I could give you a makeover when we got back," Galinda said.

"I can't imagine why I'd say that. I must've been hoping you'd forget," Elphaba said.

"Nothing gets past me," Galinda said smugly.

"All right, Fiyero is waiting for you. We can talk about this later," Elphaba said. Fiyero shot her a grateful look.

"So is that a yes?" Galinda said hopefully.

"Just go!" Elphaba said, and Fiyero began to gently tug Galinda out the door. "Have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your response to chapter 1! Enjoy chapter 2. :)**

* * *

"Hold still!" Galinda said while Elphaba squirmed in her chair. "Otherwise I'll have to start over!"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting my eye poked out," Elphaba muttered sarcastically. Why had she let Galinda talk her into a makeover?

"Hey, you might be better than me with a magic wand, but I consider myself to be quite the expert with a mascara wand," Galinda said.

"What's the point of this, anyway? What color goes well with green?" Elphaba said in a last effort to get out of the 'Galindafying' she was being subjected to.

"_Pink,_ Elphie! We've been over this!" Galinda said exasperatedly.

"Let me rephrase that. What color goes well with green that I actually like?" Elphaba said.

"Just look at this as repayment for all the times you made me go to the library to study," Galinda said.

"Yes, because spending time furthering your education and working toward your future is definitely equal to spending time putting on some frivolous make-up."

"Elphaba Thropp, you _cannot_ tell me anymore that you don't care about your appearance," Galinda said, tugging on a lock of Elphaba's curled hair. Elphaba took it and tucked it behind her ear.

"I told you, this is never happening again. Nessa just left her curling iron out, and I was curious, so…"

"Mmhmm," Galinda said, clearly not buying Elphaba's argument. She put away the mascara and reached for a small box. "Now, what color lipstick do you want?"

Elphaba blinked at the rows of neatly arranged tubes of lipstick, thinking that if Galinda's schoolwork was even half as organized as her make-up, her studying would be ten times faster. "I didn't even know there were so many shades of lipstick," she said. She pulled a color from the box at random and handed it to Galinda.

"Nice choice. See, you _are _good at this," Galinda said approvingly. "I can't wait until the other students catch a glimpse of you."

"I'm sorry, what? You want me to go out like this?" Elphaba spluttered.

"Well, of course! What's the point of putting on make-up if no one gets to see it?" Galinda said as if it should be obvious. She finished applying the lipstick and then handed Elphaba a mirror. "Don't you want to show that off?" she said proudly.

Elphaba eyed Galinda's handiwork critically. "It's… bold," she said at last. "But I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

Apparently Galinda took that as a yes, because she yanked Elphaba to her feet and began to pull her out of the room. "Great! Let's go."

* * *

The two girls walked around the school campus, breathing in the crisp autumn air. It was so peaceful that even Galinda didn't talk – for a while. Eventually, however, she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Elphie? Can I tell you something important?" she asked.

"You've finally figured out that pink doesn't match every color," Elphaba guessed with a smirk.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to be serious here!" Galinda said. The grin quickly faded from Elphaba's face as she realized her friend might actually have a legitimate concern.

"What is it, Glin?" she said.

"It's Fiyero," Galinda sighed.

Elphaba immediately started firing off questions. "What about him? What happened? Did he hurt you? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything bad. I'm more worried about what he _didn't_ do," Galinda replied.

"I'm not quite sure I understand," Elphaba said, furrowing her brow.

Galinda took a deep breath. "He – he's never kissed me."

That only made Elphaba more confused. "What are you talking about? He kissed you earlier today."

"Not like that!" Galinda said impatiently. "A proper kiss. On the lips."

"Oh," Elphaba said. She wasn't really sure how to respond, considering the conversation she'd had with Fiyero and the promise she'd made him. "Well, he might just want to take things slow."

"We've been dating for a few months now!" Galinda exclaimed. "You'd think he would've kissed me at least once by now, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sure it's nothing against you, Glin. You never know what his reasons could be. Maybe he has really overprotective parents. Or maybe he's so shocked to be dating such a beautiful girl that he still can't believe it's real," Elphaba said, trying to lighten the mood.

Galinda still looked skeptical, but she giggled at Elphaba's words. "Thanks, Elphie. You're right, as usual. There's probably a perfectly good explanation for this."

Elphaba was relieved as Galinda hugged her, though she couldn't help feeling guilty. Making up excuses was almost like lying to her friend, yet there was nothing she could do. Promise or no promise, the future of Galinda and Fiyero's relationship was something the two of them had to discuss. And until then, she'd just have to hold her tongue.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba was working on her homework when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and found Fiyero standing there.

"This is like déjà vu," she said by way of greeting. "Galinda's in class, if you're looking for her."

"I know. That's why I came now. I was actually hoping to talk to you," Fiyero said. "Can I come in?"

Elphaba blinked in surprise. "Sure," she agreed, opening the door wider to let Fiyero in. "Have a seat."

Fiyero did so, sitting on the edge of Galinda's bed, while Elphaba plopped down on her own bed. "Fiyero, is this about what we discussed yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes," Fiyero said. "I can't stop thinking about it." What he wanted to say, however, was _I can't stop thinking about you._ Ever since he'd laid eyes on the green girl, he'd known there was something special about her, besides her unusual skin color.

"Well, you'd better think faster," Elphaba said, oblivious to Fiyero's feelings. "Galinda confessed to me last night that the two of you have never kissed."

Fiyero winced. "And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. Or at least, I made something up about you not wanting to rush the relationship," Elphaba said. "But if you don't figure this out and talk to her soon, she's going to start getting suspicious. I can't cover for you forever."

"I really appreciate what you're doing, Elphaba," Fiyero said. "It's just that I've heard so much about what it feels like to be in love, but I've never felt any of it with anyone before. And part of me thinks that all those people are lying, but part of me still believes that the right girl could be out there somewhere."

Lost in thought, Elphaba was suddenly conscious of the fact that Fiyero had moved to sit beside her on her bed and was staring intently at her. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "You know, that's a great thing to talk about with Galinda. She should be back any moment, so if you want me to leave, I can certainly do that," she said.

She got up hurriedly and started for the door, but Fiyero stopped her by wrapping his fingers around her wrist. And before she knew what was happening, he swiftly pulled her back down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Galinda hummed to herself as she skipped through the dormitory hallways. She was starving after her morning classes, and she was hoping to find Elphaba in their room so the two of them could go get lunch together. Maybe Nessa would like to come as well, she mused.

She flung open the door to their dorm, ready to greet her roommate enthusiastically. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight that she found before her.

For there was Elphaba, sitting hand in hand with Fiyero. And to Galinda's utter disbelief, she was kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, it has been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that! I'll try to update faster from now on.**

* * *

A sharp intake of breath from Galinda caused Elphaba and Fiyero to break apart and turn toward the door. Their eyes widened in horror.

"Glin…" Elphaba began, jumping to her feet, but Galinda let out a sob and fled from the room. Elphaba whipped around to glare at Fiyero, her eyes blazing.

"You brainless idiot! What was that all about?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero said, because he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, you're _sorry_," Elphaba said scathingly. "That doesn't make things any better! What were you _thinking_?"

"I wasn't," Fiyero said.

"That's obvious," Elphaba snapped. "Or was this your plan all along? To use me in order to break up with Galinda?"

"No, it wasn't, I swear," Fiyero said. "I – I don't know what came over me."

Elphaba could feel her fingers start to tingle, so she bit back a response and inhaled slowly to calm herself before she blew up the entire dormitory.

"I'm going to go find Galinda," she said. "But I hope that empty head of yours at least knows that this conversation is _far_ from over."

"Wait, Elphaba," Fiyero said. He reached out to grab her wrist again, then thought better of it and snatched his hand away. To his relief, however, she didn't leave yet.

"Can I go talk to Galinda first?" he asked hesitantly.

"I think you've caused enough damage already," Elphaba said.

"Please," Fiyero begged. "This is all my fault, and I don't want her taking out her anger on you."

Elphaba sighed in resignation. "I'll still have to talk to her sooner or later, but okay. Though if I find out that you've hurt her any more than you already have, I'm going to murder you."

"Understood," Fiyero said, not doubting Elphaba one bit. He got up and hurried out of the room before she could change her mind.

Elphaba sunk back onto her pillow, moaning in frustration. She was absolutely furious at Fiyero, of course, for getting them into the situation they were in. But even more so, she was angry and disappointed with herself. She could've easily pulled away from Fiyero as soon as he kissed her. Instead, she'd gone along with it for a few seconds, perhaps even relishing it.

What had she done?

* * *

After a long, agonizing wait, Galinda returned to the dormitory. Elphaba, who had been lying with her face buried in her hands the entire time, sat up instantly upon hearing her roommate's footsteps.

"Galinda?" she said tentatively. Galinda didn't respond, choosing instead to lie down on her bed facing away from Elphaba.

"Glin," Elphaba tried again.

"Go away, Elphaba," Galinda said listlessly. Elphaba flinched at the tone of her voice.

"We need to talk," she said. "You deserve a full explanation and apology."

"I don't want to hear it right now," Galinda said. "I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore."

_That_ stung Elphaba even more than the command for her to leave, but the green girl took a deep breath and persisted.

"Please, Galinda. Ask me anything and I promise I'll give you the honest truth."

Galinda slowly sat up and turned to look at Elphaba. Her face was tear-streaked, though the fact that she was making eye contact seemed slightly promising.

"There are so many questions I could ask right now," Galinda said finally. "But I guess the thing I want to know most is why you let it happen."

"I had to ask myself the same question while I was waiting for you," Elphaba admitted. "How could I kiss my best friend's boyfriend? And you might hate me even more after you hear this, but I realized that I was being selfish. I lost myself in the moment, and I simply enjoyed the feeling of being wanted."

"Did you ever stop to think about _my_ feelings?" Galinda exploded. "I found out that the two people I trusted most in the world both betrayed me at the same time. And guess what? It hurts! A lot!"

"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't think about that. By the time I had the chance to think, it was too late. In case you weren't aware, Fiyero initiated that kiss, and he didn't exactly ask permission," Elphaba shot back.

"Elphaba, my best friend kissed my first serious boyfriend before I did. How wrong is that?" Galinda cried.

"I know it was wrong! I acknowledged that!" Elphaba exclaimed. "I'm just so tired of putting others before myself. My entire life has been about helping Nessa and preserving my family's reputation. No one has ever cared about me. Not even myself."

Elphaba could feel her fingers prickling again, but she ignored it, too riled up to stop. She marched over to Galinda, her eyes burning with fury. "And you know what, Galinda? If your boyfriend doesn't want to kiss you, then you need to do what you do best and take a good, long look at yourself, because I'm pretty sure the problem isn't me. It's _you_."

At her final word, Elphaba jabbed her finger at Galinda. There was a loud popping sound and a puff of smoke, and the next thing Elphaba knew, Galinda had crumpled into a heap, unmoving.

"GALINDA!" Elphaba screamed. She pressed her palm to the blonde girl's chest, checking for a heartbeat. To her immense relief, she could still feel it pulsing. However, it was incredibly faint, and Galinda showed no signs of stirring.

Elphaba took in a shuddering breath and shook Galinda lightly. "Wake up," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Please, just wake up." But Galinda remained completely still.

Tears began to squeeze out of Elphaba's eyes as she covered her mouth with a trembling hand. This couldn't be happening. Hadn't she already screwed things up enough that day?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I appreciated all your concern for Galinda! You'll find out what happens now. And I'd like to give a special shoutout to Wickedly Hope Pancake. I do believe this is the first time I've been threatened with flying guinea pigs. It was a great motivator!**

* * *

Elphaba quickly realized that Galinda wasn't going to be waking up on her own. Much too terrified to attempt any magical revival, she yelled for help until a few other girls in the dormitory came running. The next thing she knew, someone had fetched Madame Morrible and Galinda was rushed to the hospital.

Now Elphaba was seated in the waiting room at the hospital, anxiously anticipating news on Galinda's condition. What she wouldn't give to get back the last couple hours of her life and redo them!

At last, Madame Morrible stepped into the waiting room, her lips pursed and her forehead creased. Elphaba looked at her expectantly. "How is she?" she asked nervously.

"She is alive, but still unconscious and weak," Madame Morrible replied, and Elphaba let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Miss Elphaba, I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened," Morrible continued. "Did you witness the incident, or had it already occurred by the time you arrived?"

Elphaba swallowed hard. "It was my fault," she confessed. "We got into an argument, and I lost control of my magic." A fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over despite Elphaba's attempts to blink them back. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear. I never wanted to hurt Galinda," she choked out. "Please, don't let her die."

Madame Morrible placed a comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "I don't believe Miss Galinda will die. We should be able to better help her now that we know the cause of her ailment," she assured the distraught green girl. "In the meantime, considering the attack was accidental and I know your intents weren't malicious, I won't punish you for this. But you _must_ learn to control either your emotions or your magic, because I won't be so forgiving next time. Understand?"

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you," she said, wishing Morrible had punished her like she deserved. Then again, the crushing guilt was bad enough, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Madame Morrible stepped back and swept away in the direction from which she had come. The moment she disappeared, Fiyero burst into the waiting room, breathless. Elphaba's expression hardened at the sight of him, and she sat up straighter.

"What are you doing?" she said sharply.

"I heard Galinda was in the hospital, and –" Fiyero began.

"You shouldn't be here," Elphaba cut in.

"I had to come. I feel responsible for everything. It's my fault," Fiyero said.

Suddenly, Elphaba seemed to crumble before Fiyero's eyes. "This isn't your fault. It's mine," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked in bewilderment.

"We were fighting, and I let my magic take control of me. I couldn't help it; I knocked her unconscious." Elphaba was sobbing now. "Fiyero, I could've killed her! She could've been _dead_!"

Fiyero frowned. "No offense, but… do you really think your magic could be strong enough to kill someone?"

"I don't know!" Elphaba cried. "I know it gets set off by anger, but that's it. I don't know the extent of the damage I can cause."

Fiyero was quiet for a while. "So this _is_ my fault," he said finally. "You said anger sets off your magic, and I was the one to turn you and Galinda against each other."

Elphaba shook her head. "Let's not play the blame game anymore," she begged. "I'm so tired of arguing."

Fiyero chewed on his lip and hesitated slightly before sitting down beside Elphaba and holding out his arms. Elphaba gladly fell into them, needing support so much at that moment that she didn't care where it came from.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

At the sound of the doctor's voice, Elphaba picked up her head from where it had been resting on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Yes?" she replied in a trembling voice.

"Miss Galinda is awake. She has requested to see you," the doctor said.

Elphaba took a deep breath and nearly started crying again. She'd known there was a good chance Galinda would survive, but there was still a tiny part of her that feared her friend wouldn't make it.

She got to her feet and went toward the door the doctor indicated. Fiyero made to follow as well, but Elphaba stopped him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come," she said apologetically. "I appreciate the support, but it might do more harm than good."

"You're right," Fiyero sighed. "Well, good luck."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "Hey, I can't do much worse than I've already done."

* * *

Elphaba entered Galinda's hospital room slowly and cautiously. She found the blonde girl looking tired and decidedly un-Galinda-like. Her hair was limp, her make-up was gone, and her skin was unusually pale. But to Elphaba, none of that mattered, because Galinda was alive.

"Glin," she said softly.

Galinda turned at the sound of Elphaba's voice, and her face broke out into a grin. "Elphie!" she said happily.

Elphaba crossed the room to Galinda's bed and hugged her tightly. "You have no idea how good your voice sounds right now," she said. She drew back slightly to look Galinda straight in the eye. "I am so, so sorry about what I did. I don't know how you can even look at me right now without slapping me."

"It's okay, Elphie. It was an accident," Galinda murmured. "I'm fine, you're fine – everything's fine."

"No, it's not. I should know how to control my magic by now. I'm a horrible person and I shouldn't be allowed to study sorcery anymore," Elphaba said, hanging her head in shame.

"I _am_ going to slap you if you keep talking like that!" Galinda snapped. "For one thing, how is stopping your lessons in magic going to make things any better? You're the best sorcery student Shiz has seen in years! Besides, it's not like this happens often enough to be worrisome. And for another thing, I told you that I'm _fine_. All right?"

Elphaba picked up her head again, stunned. "Why are you forgiving me so easily?" she asked. Had her spell affected Galinda's memory? Had she forgotten what had happened?

Galinda shrugged. "While I was waiting for you to come in, I was thinking, and I realized that I overreacted. Fiyero and I… We said we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I don't think it was ever as serious as I made myself believe. I should've picked up on the clues and talked about it with Fiyero a lot sooner."

"That still doesn't excuse our kiss," Elphaba objected.

"Maybe not, but who should matter more to me? The girl I've known for a year, though it feels like ten? Or the guy I just met over the summer and wrongly thought I had something special with?" Galinda said. "I'm not going to throw away our friendship over one mistake."

Elphaba let out a chuckle even as she began sniffling. She didn't think she'd cried as much in her whole lifetime as she had in that one day. Now half laughing, half crying, she embraced her friend again. "I love you, Galinda."

"I love you too, Elphie."

* * *

After spending all night and a good portion of the following day in the hospital, Elphaba was finally forced by Galinda to go outside and get some fresh air. She wandered around for a while, but with Galinda unable to join her and Nessarose busy studying in the library, she quickly became bored. She was just about to go back inside when she heard Fiyero's voice.

"Elphaba!" he called, running to catch up with her.

"Hi, Fiyero," Elphaba replied.

"How's Galinda?" Fiyero asked.

"Much better," Elphaba answered. "The doctor said that as long as everything remains normal, she should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Good," Fiyero said. "Look, I never got a chance to tell you yesterday, but I was really impressed by how you handled the situation. With no witnesses, it would've been really easy to lie about what happened. Yet you told the truth."

Elphaba blushed. "I was only doing the right thing. Thank you, though."

"Listen, Elphaba, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," Fiyero said. "With me," he added unnecessarily.

Elphaba gaped at Fiyero. Those were the last words she expected to come out of his mouth, for a number of reasons.

"Hear me out," Fiyero went on, picking up on Elphaba's astonishment. "Galinda and I are over, the two of you have made up… Why not give us a shot?"

Elphaba finally closed her mouth and found her voice. "I could never do that to Glin. And we might have worked things out, but I don't want to do something that might upset her so soon afterward. I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"Please just give it a try," Fiyero beseeched her. "If Galinda doesn't like it, we'll stop seeing each other. I promise."

Elphaba shook her head. "That's my final decision," she said. "I'm flattered, honestly, but no." She could see that Fiyero was about to speak again, so she rushed to cut him off. "I should probably go check on Galinda. I'll see you later."

With that, Elphaba turned and ran in the direction of the hospital, leaving a dejected Fiyero behind her.

* * *

**I think I'll have one more chapter after this one, but I need some help. My friend thinks Elphaba and Fiyero should get together in the end, and while I'd love that, I can't realistically see it happening. However, if other people agree with her, you might just find that Fiyero can be very persuasive. So what do you guys think? Let me know in a review or PM or something!**


End file.
